The Runaway Child
by maysidotes
Summary: My name is Dougie Poynter. All my life I was bullied and abused. That's why I ran. I am a Runaway Child. Rated T for swearing.


**The Runaway Child**

**Lyra and Bullies**

**So peeps I updated Boys will be boys yay. The next chapter is on it's way (that rhymed) anyway. I wrote this in English but I didn't want to put in the McFly boys because my friend who I sit next to in English likes to take the piss and I can't really write a fanfiction. Also I wanted to put it on here because I like the first line of it. So here it is.**

5 hours ago. I ran for my life. I was never popular at school. I hadn't many friends. I ran because of my dad and bullies. I was never nerdy or cool. I was a skater which meant I was uncool and dumb. My name is Dougie Poynter and I am a runaway child. This is my story.

"I'm going Mum" I shouted up the stairs with my backpack on my back and a skateboard under my arm. Great another year at school.

"Bye Dougie see you tonight" Mum shouted from her room I walked out of the door. Next door there was a girl walking out of the door. She had blue streaks running through her brown hair. She looked at me. She had vibrant green eyes that stood out from where I was standing. She also had a skateboard. She put in the white earphones that you get with your iPod and hopped on her board, skating down the street. I followed her seeing as we went the same way to school.

We got to school I stepped off my board and stood on the edge to pick it up. I carried to my locker and slid it in, it just fit. Someone crashed into me. I was about to shout thinking it was some annoying Year 7 then I realised it was the girl next door.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't concentrating" she said wincing.

"It's ok, I thought you were some annoying Year 7" I said she sighed relaxing her face and laughing.

"Well, I don't think I 'm Year 7 that was like 3 years ago" she laughed.

"So you're Year 10" I asked.

"I am in your form aren't I" she answered.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"We should get to form" she said.

"Ok" I said.

"Oh My God, I so knew the freak and Poynter would pair up" jeered Judd (one of my many bullies).

"I think you've got the freak wrong coz I'm not a freak you are" shouted back the girl.

"I still don't know your name" I said ignoring Judd and his minions.

"I'm Lyra" she said

"I'm Dougie" I said

"Nice to meet you" we said together.

"Aww they're bonding" said Judd.

"No one wants your opinions Harrietta. They're shit." shouted Lyra.

We walked to our form room on the desk was our new planners for the year I normally graffiti mine with a load of Blink 182 stuff. They're my favourite band. Also on the board was our seating plan. I knew all the names except one 'Eleanor J' was she new. I saw my name next to me was Lyra and Danny Jones was from Bolton, sporty, funny and popular. Everyone seemed to like him except us skaters. We have this sortta dispute over the skate ramps at the park because all the footballers play football but when the footballers finish the sit on the ramps and while we're in the middle of the trick we go crashing into them. There is one girl who is always around who sits in the middle of the football field playing her guitar that pisses them off Jones seems to know her though. On the other side of Lyra was Giovanna Falcone. She was half Italian. She was a talented musician, actress and dancer. She's probably going to be in theatre or she'll be a writer. She writes in a book and keeps to herself. However, she has a secret admirer well not so secret. He goes by the name of Tom. I call him Fletcher. He hates me and I hate him. He's one of my bullies. They went out for like a week until he dumped her for some slut. Giovanna keeps rejecting him because of that. He's now going out with that girl Grace she always flirts even with me! She's a slut and everyone know it there are rumours that in the summer she goes to France and she's a pole dancer/ stripper.

"Yes I get to sit next to Gi" Lyra exclaimed as we got to our seats. She and Giovanna are friends.

"I sit next to Jones" I said solemnly.

"Poor you, at least you sit next to me" she said suggestively.

"Shit, I sit next to Poynter" I heard a familiar Bolton accent. How the lord am I going to sit next to him for the rest of the school year.

"Have fun" said Fletcher slipping into the seat next to Giovanna. I look on the board again and saw that Fletcher had the seat next to Giovanna. Poor her.

" Hello Giovanna" said Fletcher.

"Oh, hello Thomas" Giovanna said back. Fletcher hated being called that even Giovanna knew that is she actually genuinely real. She actually hates him. Hallelujah.

"Leave her alone, Fletcher everyone knows you fancy Gi" Lyra said.

"Go away Brown" Fletcher argued.

"This is my seat, idiot"she replied.

"Well, butt out of our coversation." Fletcher said.

"It's not really a conversation because Gi is not actually talking to you" Lyra answered

"Lyra and Tom please be quiet or I will be forced to give you both detentions on your first day and you know I hate detentions" interrupted our Form Tutor, Mr Alexander, sensing danger.

"Sir, I didn't do anything" whined Fletcher.

"You were annoying Giovanna" Mr Alexander said.

"But..."Fletcher stuttered.

"No Buts" said Mr Alexander. It was silent for 10 seconds until the voices uproaded. Lyra was talking to Giovanna about how much of a dick Fletcher is.

"So Poynter you skating tonight"

"Yes, Why?"

"Coz we're playing Football and you have to stay away" he said with a mean tone in his voice.

"Who died and made you King of The Park" I said.

"Uumm, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Never mind" I replied.

"Just stay away from the ramps and park, Ok" He sounded almost worried.

"Dougie and Danny behave" said Mr Alexander. The bell went and everyone simultaneously.


End file.
